Riddles
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: Sequel to The Assassin. This sequel's going through a huge revision so please bare with me. Kagome's back in Gotham a year after Dick broke of their engagement, still trying to find a way to live a normal life she gets thrown back into the life she had tried to separate herself from when someone close to her is taken. Can the Bat-family find a way to help before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome huffed as she threw her suitcase on her bed, throwing herself next to it face down. She had to admit, being back in Gotham after everything had happened made her feel a little uncomfortable, but she never felt more at home in that moment.

'It's good to know some things never change.' She thought hearing gunshots from her room. Pushing herself up, she unzipped her suitcase and began taking everything out, pausing when she pulled out a picture of her and Dick, taken of them during the engagement party Bruce had thrown them the following week.

'Why am I still holding onto this? Well… my hair did look amazing.' She thought carefully. Looking around the room, she went over to her bookshelf and put it down, staring at their happy moment a few more seconds before going back to the suitcase. Pulling the framed picture of her and Ezio out, she went and put it on her dresser, moving back to re-fold and hang up her clothes.

Looking back over at the picture of her and Dick, she bit her lip and walked over, placing books on their shelves before laying the picture down to hide their smiling faces. It didn't take her long to un-pack, leaving one box that she kept stealing glances at. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she leaned forward, hands dropping between her knees as she stared, weighing the options in her head.

With a sigh she stood up and walked over to the bookshelf, picking the picture back up and blowing the bangs out of her eyes. "Alright." She mumbled. Turning back to the box, she used her key to cut the tape before gingerly pulling out her two hidden blades. "Not going to lie, I've missed you guys." She sighed.

Strapping both on to her arms she pushed the buttons, letting the blades slide out before allowing them to retract. Hearing a knock on her door, she pulled her sleeves down, a confused look crossing her features as she made her way through the apartment, her fingers itching on the buttons as she peered through the peephole.

"You've got to be kidding me." she huffed. Stepping back, she ripped the door open, a scowl being thrown at the person on the opposite side. "Why are you here?" she asked.

Dick held up a bouquet of flowers and smiled sheepishly. "Sesshoumaru told Bruce that you were back, and I overheard him talking to Alfred so I brought you a housewarming present." He explained. Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped to the side, letting him in before shutting the door softly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick glanced around the kitchen at the unpacked boxes on the floor. "Guess you _just_ got here." He stated turning back to her.

"Yeah, I got most of my clothes unpacked and that's about it." Kagome confirmed awkwardly. Clearing her throat, she gestured to the flowers and set them in the middle of her kitchen table, moving a box to one of the chairs. "They're beautiful, thank you." She mumbled.

"You're welcome. So what made you come back to this place?" he asked gesturing around the tiny apartment she rented two years ago. "Cheaper price, Sesshoumaru's been making sure that I have all the money I could ask for and I have my own from my inheritance but I was kind of attached to this place. I made some lemonade earlier, would you like some?" she offered.

Dick nodded and watched as she dug through a box for glasses, coming up with two bowls. "Um… Bowl?" she asked handing him one before retrieving the lemonade from the fridge and pouring some into the dish.

Kagome beckoned him to follow her to the bedroom, sitting on the edge and placing her bowl on the nightstand. "So why did you come back?" he asked. "There was nothing left for me back home, Souta died a few weeks after I returned from some complications with his medication and I went to Italy on an assignment for Sesshoumaru. Ended up working with Ezio on rebuilding the Auditore Villa in Monteriggioni as a contractor."

"Impressive." Dick mumbled. Kagome smiled and lifted her sleeves, taking her hidden blades off before placing them in the nightstand's drawer. "So you and Ezio...?" he asked. Kagome snorted and shook her head, "hardly, we talked about it don't get me wrong, we talked about it a lot but figured we were better off how we are now."

Dick watched Kagome get up and unpack her assassin gear, smoothing out the fabrics as she hung them up and put them in the false back of her closet. "Your phone." Dick said holding the device. Kagome put the panel back and threw herself across the bed, taking her phone opening the text.

'Is this a sick joke? He's in Italy.' she thought. Scrolling the picture up and down her eyes narrowed as she got a text to accompany the picture.

 _Hello Assassin, Joker here! I heard you were back and decided to throw you a little welcome home party. As the picture shows I have your loving mentor, now I have enlisted help of my own in my good friend the Riddler to help you find him. You have two weeks or else I kill him._

Blood boiling, Kagome blinked hard as another text came in quickly.

 _What do men want the least on their hands? Go to the location and wait for further instructions. You have until tomorrow night at 8 to get there._

Kagome opened her phonebook and hit Ezio's number going straight to voicemail the four times she called. "What's wrong?" Dick asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Shaking her head, Kagome shot up to her knees dropping her phone to the sheets and taking the bowl from Dick's hands. "Sorry but you need to leave, I've got something to take care of."

"Kagome. Is everything okay? Let me help." He suggested. Kagome shook her head and shoved him through the two rooms, "sorry I just have to do this. Thanks for stopping by!"

Shutting the door quickly, Kagome scrapped the lock and leaned against the door, pulling up the picture she had just received. Eyes zoning in on the bowed head, hands tied behind the chair and assassin's gear Kagome let out a breath, "son of a bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome bit her lip and glanced at the picture again, mixed emotions swirling thought her. 'I can't really tell.' She thought sadly. Shoving up from her kitchen table she grabbed her car keys and darted out of the apartment to her car, cursing the amount of traffic that she saw on the street.

Pulling out into the traffic, she began cutting off drivers on her slow trek out of the city to Wayne Manor, not noticing the motorcycle following behind. 'Great, I just cut off a soccer mom; a scary looking one at that.' She thought glancing in her rearview.

Exhaling loudly as she left the sky rises behind for the Gotham countryside she sped up, rolling her eyes at the single light that followed for a good distance before veering right down a deserted path. Spotting the gates ahead, she panicked and took her foot off the gas, preparing to ram through the closed gates. "Someone's on my side today." She grumbled loudly as they swung open, allowing her to drive up the long driveway to the front door.

Hopping out of the car she slammed the door almost running into Alfred as she approached the doors. "Miss Higurashi." Alfred said surprised. "Sorry Alfred, is Bruce here?" she asked stumbling around him. "Yes, he's downstairs." Alfred mumbled, his sentence falling on deaf ears as she was already out of eyesight.

Kagome pushed the grandfather clock out of the way and slipped through, closing the door back before running down the stairs. "Hello Kagome, welcome back." Bruce said without turning from the computer. Kagome threw a glance at Dick as he stood next to the older man.

"I need your help." Kagome sighed. Bruce turned and gave her a look as a frown crossed Dick's face at her simple statement. "Joker claims to have Ezio, he sent me this." Kagome said pulling up the picture. Bruce took her phone and stared at it, Dick looking over his shoulder. "It looks authentic to me. You know him personally though, what do you think?" Bruce asked handing the phone back.

Kagome gave a slight nod, a frown crossing her features. "I think so too, he's not picking up either." Closing her eyes to keep the tears that brimmed from falling she shot them open and gave a resolute nod. "Thank you."

"Kagome, I trust I don't need to remind you of the agreement you signed." Bruce mentioned cautiously. Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes, turning back to Bruce and getting on her toes to get closer to his face, her eyes blazing. "I remember that damned agreement, but I'm telling you now I'll do it your way but if he so much as steps out of line, even a milistep to the side, I'm doing it my way." Kagome hissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome fell back on her heels, shoving her phone in her pocket and turning, her hair an inch from Bruce's face.

"Dick, will you see her out?" Bruce asked, crossing his arms and watching the woman walking away. Kagome froze and spun, her finger pointing at her former fiancé as he started walking forward. "Do you think I'm stupid by the way? Did you really think I didn't notice you following me here?"

Dick sighed and lengthened his stride to catch up as she began walking away again. "You shut me out quicker than I've ever seen, I wanted to make sure you were okay." He explained as they walked through the grandfather clock entrance.

Kagome whirled on him, an incredulous look on her face. "Of course I shut you out! You put that wall right back up when you broke up with me, you made that choice so you can suck it up and deal with that."

"Alright, you're right I'm sorry. At least let me take you home, you're too upset to drive." Dick requested. Following her down the front steps he stood in the open car door, looking at her concerned.

Kagome turned the ignition, letting out a frustrated noise when the car didn't start. "I don't need a ride, I need my car to start!" Kagome hissed. Slamming her hands on the wheel, she bowed her head down noticing a joker card on her floorboard. 'Son of a bitch messed with my car!' she thought.

Snatching the card up she slid out of the car and slammed the door. "Can I take you home?" Dick asked. "I'll walk." Kagome mumbled stuffing her hands in her pockets. "You're being unreasonable." Dick grumbled. "And you're being annoying!" Kagome retorted.

"It's freezing." He mumbled. "I've been through worse, now leave me alone." Kagome said beginning to walk down the driveway. Dick rubbed the back of his neck and glanced up at the clouds beginning to roll in, the promise of snow coming with them before darting back inside.

Kagome waited until she walked through the gates before pulling the joker card out of her back pocket, reading the red paint over the joker's face and recognizing the same riddle she had received in a text.

 _What do men want the least on their hands?_

Flipping it over, she narrowed her eyes: _remember tomorrow by 8 or your honey bunch dies_

Glancing over her shoulder at the approaching car she heaved a sigh as Dick pulled up slowly. "Please, I'm begging you to let me take you home." Kagome glanced up at the sky as the first flurries began to fall and nodded before going around to the passenger side. 'What do men want least on their hands?' she thought, watching the trees pass she bit her lip and leaned her head back, looking at Dick's hands out of the corner of her eye. 'A ring?' she thought. Scoffing she turned back to the window and blinked as they passed the police department. 'Wait a second.'

"Handcuffs." She breathed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, it's been so crazy here lately. But on a positive note, I've not given up on this story AND I graduate college in 28 1/2 weeks! I love all of you and thank you so much for the support and love you've shown this story and as always please review!**

Harley Quinn bounced around the abandoned warehouse, a huge smile plastered to her face as a clock ticked down the time Kagome had to finding the answer to the riddle.

"Harley! Stop that bouncing around! I can't concentrate!" Joker snapped.

Harley bounced over and flung herself in a chair opposite him, "sorry Mista J, I'm so excited! It's about time we put that bitch in her place for what she did to you!"

Joker smiled, proud of himself for giving the former Assassin a run for her money, he wished he was able to see the despair in her eyes at the picture he sent and the quaking as the hours ticked down, knowing she was failing her mentor by not showing up.

"Hey Mista J, he hasn't moved in a while." Harley mumbled, pointing to the white clad figure tied to the chair.

Joker glanced over and frowned. "He's still alive correct? He has to be for this to work."

Harley walked over and knelt down in front of him, peering under his downcast head. "He's still kickin' alright. Hey, move every once in a while!" Harley quipped slapping the back of his head.

Walking away, neither one noticed the smile slowly spread across the man's face as the rope binding his wrists slithered to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome pulled the door to the police department open, eyes darting around nervously.

'I just need to get in and out without being noticed. Now, if I were Joker whose handcuffs would I steal?'

Eyes roaming over the officers bustling around her eyes immediately spotted Detective Bullock, talking about something important judging by his out of control arm waving, with Commissioner Gordon and his daughter.

"Ugh." Kagome scoffed, rolling her eyes and melting into the crowd. Her eyes zoned in on every pair of handcuffs she passed, looking for some clue to lead her to the next riddle.

Blowing her bangs out of her face, she stepped to the side and leaned against the wall, taking the time to scan the room more thoroughly. Biting her lip, she crossed her arms and sighed, her eyes once more landing on the commissioner.

"Gordon's office." She mumbled. Pushing off from the wall, Kagome made her way to the office, slipping inside and shutting the door before closing the blinds and switching the light on.

Sliding into Gordon's chair, Kagome opened the top drawer, rustling through the stack of papers. Sifting through a few more drawers, Kagome sat back with a huff and let her eyes roam over the room.

Leaning forward, she grabbed the picture of him and Barbara. 'I wonder.' She thought absently.

Turning the picture over, Kagome unscrewed the back and pulled it up smirking when that familiar Joker card showed up with a folded paper behind it.

"Hey! I've got you this time, breaking and entering with the intention of stealing." Bullock yelled bursting through the door.

Kagome stood, slipping the two items into the jacket of her sleeve as the man rounded the desk and grabbed her arm.

"Is that even a thing?" Kagome asked.

Bullock shoved her forward, causing her to trip over the chair before he yanked her to her feet. "we'll see, I could probably get you on a couple of unsolved murders."

Kagome sent a scathing glare over her shoulder, "I haven't touched anyone since I've been back."

Bullock smirked and led her to where the commissioner stood with Barbara, the room slowly growing quiet to watch. "We'll see." He whispered maliciously.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome groaned as the officers all stopped working, watching as Bullock hauled her over to Commissioner Gordon.

"I found her in your office, I think she's up to something." Bullock announced, jerking Kagome's arm roughly.

Barbara smirked, lowering her head and crossing her arms as her dad took a step forward.

"What's the meaning of this?" Gordon asked.

Shifting her stance, Kagome tilted her head, "just wanted to see if you had any leads on the murders. Trying to make sure I wasn't on the suspect list."

Gordon studied her face, ignoring Bullock's rising voice. "Of course we hadn't suspected you, not after last year of course."

With a grumble, Bullock released her arm at the Commissioner's nod, the older man walking the dark haired girl out, both head's bowed together and talking quietly.

"Joker's been quiet for a few weeks, since his last break out of Arkham; of course we'll continue to keep looking for him and Harley." Gordon confirmed.

Kagome nodded, pulling her sleeves further down to cover her hands. "I just have a bad feeling about them, if you hear anything about them…"

Gordon frowned and cocked an eyebrow, "why do you want to know?"

Kagome shrugged and looked away, "just a history thing, that's all." She mumbled.

Ignoring Gordon's scrutinizing stare, Kagome turned and began walking down the street, blending in quickly with the people bustling around her.

Glancing over her shoulder, she deemed it safe enough to pull her conquest out of her sleeve as she rounded the corner, pressing her back against the wall to read her next clue.

 _Congratulations, I didn't think you'd figure it out. You're smarter than I gave you credit for. Here's your next clue:_

 _No two are alike as they float from the sky. Like tiny pieces of lace, on the wind they can fly._

 _You have until tomorrow at midnight._

 _Happy hunting!_

"Man, this guy…" Kagome mumbled.

Hearing footsteps crunching on the snow, she tilted her head up a little, frowning as the red head came into view. "What's the real reason you were in his office?" Barbara asked.

"None of your business."

Barbara glared, "it is if you really were trying to tamper with anything."

Kagome snorted and stuffed her hands in her pockets, "I never killed without a reason."

"You were a money whore." Barbara challenged.

Kagome studied the girl in front of her, her head tilting to the side in wonder, "I'm curious, does Jim know what his little girl does in her off time? Or whom for that matter? I can't imagine he'd be pleased."

"Keep your mouth shut about all of that, especially to my father." Barbara hissed, her face turning red in anger.

A slow smile spread across Kagome's face, stepping closer and lowering her voice to a whisper. "I'll keep my mouth shut, but you keep talking like that to me and I might have my first unreasonable kill."


End file.
